


New Things to Come

by Chaos_By_Cam99



Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: First Love, M/M, Sweet, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_By_Cam99/pseuds/Chaos_By_Cam99
Summary: Craig is trying to figure out some new feelings, and only one boy can help him. Craig x Omar.
Relationships: Craig Williams/Omar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. First Words

Craig looked up at his older brother across the kitchen table. His stomach was doing flips, but he knew Bernard could help him. After a minute, Craig finally spoke up.

"Bernard, can I talk to you about something?" The teen looked up from the homework he'd been doing, to look at his brother. The hesitant tone of Craig's voice concerned him a bit. His little brother was almost never so nervous. 

"Okay, what is it?" Craig moved over to sit in the chair right next to Bernard. 

"You can't tell mom or dad, okay?" Bernard was worried now.

"That depends on what you're about to tell me." 

"Bernard, I'm serious."

"So am I. Craig, if this is something bad, I can't keep it a secret."

"It's not...it's not that. It's just...personal, and I'm really ready to tell anyone else." Bernard nodded, and gestured for Craig to continue. 

"I...I…" Tears began to form in the corners of Craig's eyes. Bernard was taken aback by this. He placed a gentle hand on Craig's shoulder. 

"It's okay little bro, you can tell me." Craig nodded and took a deep breath. 

"I think...I like boys." Bernard was surprised by this. He watched Craig start to squirm in his seat and cover his deeply blushing face. 

"Oh, I see." Bernard wasn't sure what to say. Suddenly he heard soft sniffles coming from his younger brother. 

"I don't know what to do. I don't think it's a bad thing, but what if someone else does?" Bernard, without thinking, picked Craig up and sat the smaller boy on his lap. He hugged him tight.

"You don't need to be scared, Craig. I'm glad you told me. I know these new feelings can be difficult, and I'll support you no matter what." Craig wrapped his arms around his brother's torso and held tight, taking a shaky breath. 

"What makes you think you like boys? Is there one you might have a crush on?" Craig hesitated, then gave a small nod. 

"His name is Omar. I met him at the creek. He's really nice, and lots of fun. We've been spending a lot of time together the last few months and...I don't know, I just get so...smiley around him." A grin grew on Craig's face as he spoke. Bernard chuckled a bit. 

"And sometimes...I feel like I want to hold his hand when we walk together. Or I want to give him a hug when we say goodbye. I just want to be close to him more." Bernard nodded along as Craig kept talking. 

"But, sometimes I worry if I do these things, Omar will think I'm weird and won't want to hang out with me anymore." Bernard looked sadly at Craig as he felt the younger boy tighten his hold.

"Well, that's understandable. Do you know how Omar feels about this kind of stuff?" Craig shook his head.

"Okay, and you're not comfortable asking him?" Craig shakes his head again. 

"Alright...you know, Cousin Jasmine is like that too. She has a girlfriend. And you know those two chef guys I like to watch online, they're a couple. It's totally normal, and you shouldn't be nervous about expressing yourself." Craig could feel himself calming down. The two sat there for a little while in content silence. 

"Do you think you like girls too, or is it only boys? Or are you not sure?" Craig thought for a minute. 

"I've never really cared about girls before. I've never felt like this with a girl. The only girls I'm really close to besides mom and Jessica, are Kelsey and Kit, and both of them are like sisters to me. I don't know if I like girls, but boys are...different." Bernard nodded. 

"You know, mom and dad would be okay with it. They're really good about this stuff." Craig sighed.

"Maybe, but I want to keep it quiet for a while. Just until I'm really sure about how I feel." 

"I understand. I promise, I won't tell a soul." Craig smiled and hugged Bernard again. The older brother returned the hug and set Craig down. 

"I know it might be awkward, but I think asking Omar about how he feels is a good idea. If nothing else, it'll give you some closure if he's not interested." Craig thought about it for a minute. 

"I guess that's true. I just don't want him to get the wrong idea. And I really don't wanna lose him as a friend." Bernard smiled and patted Craig's head. 

"You'll figure it out little bro. You always have something up your sleeve." Craig smiled back and ran off to his bedroom. Craig sat down at his desk and began to write out how he was going to talk to Omar. He just hoped his nerves wouldn't end up getting the better of him.


	2. A Meeting and a Secret

Craig paddled his way up the creek. He felt butterflies in his stomach as the overpass came into view. He'd stayed up late the night before figuring out how to word what he wanted to ask Omar. Soon he reached the tunnel and called out.

"Hey, Omar! You around dude?" Craig waited for a moment before something hit the inside of the inflatable pool he used for a boat. Suddenly he was looking right into Omar's eyes. 

"Hey man, what's going on?" His tone was deadpan as usual. Craig took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I actually wanted to ask you about something. If you have the time that is?" Omar nodded and sat down across from Craig. 

"It's a slow day. What's the question?" Craig felt his throat dry up and his gut doing flips, but he steeled himself. 

"I was just wondering, what you thought about...two boys...being...together? Like, dating." He looked at Omar for a reaction, but the boy was just still. They sat in silence for who knows how long before Omar spoke.

"I think it's okay." The words were very matter of fact. This somewhat calmed Craig. 

"And, would you be...one of those boys?" Again, silence. Omar shifted a bit as he thought. 

"Maybe. Depends who the other one is." Craig felt a little excited. 

"What if it was...me?" Craig watched Omar as a slight blush came to his cheeks. Omar moved his dreadlocks out of his face and looked Craig right in the eyes. He gave a rare smile.

"I think I could get on board with that." For a moment, Craig thought his heart was going to stop. He grinned and pounced onto Omar, nearly flipping the pool boat. 

"YES!" He squealed as he hugged Omar. The boy's hood had fallen, showing his entire surprised and blushing face. After a minute of frozen shock, Omar hugged back. The two stayed that way for a long while, just taking in the moment. Finally they let go and Omar spoke. 

"Can I be honest with you, Craig?" 

"Of course!" Omar chuckled a bit at the excited tone Craig had.

"I've actually wanted to say something for a little while now, but I was kinda worried you'd think I was a weirdo and stop coming by." Craig gently took Omar's hand in his.

"I felt the same way. I only managed to get myself together enough to ask, because I talked with my big brother last night. I wasn't really expecting you to feel this way though." Omar gave Craig's hand a squeeze. 

"You're lucky. I'm an only child, so I don't really have anyone to talk to about this kinda stuff." 

"What about your parents?" 

"They do what they can, but they don't fully get it." Omar just shrugs. Craig moves over so they're sitting side by side, still holding hands. 

"I'm sorry, that sounds really lonely." Omar rested his head on top of Craig's. 

"It can be, but I'm used to it. Honestly, I've been a lot less lonely since you and the others started coming around." Craig moves to rest his head on Omar's shoulder. The two sit in a content and warm silence for a while. 

What the two boys don't know is that Maya was watching from the side of the overpass. The girl was wide eyed and slack jawed. She'd known Omar for years and never pegged him as gay. 

"Well, I don't know what this will do, but it's information I guess. Better get back to Xavier." She thought out loud to herself. 

Quietly she snuck away, only turning back one last time to see Omar and Craig with their foreheads pressed together, both smiling big. In the back of her mind, Maya thought they looked cute together. She then hurried back to the King's keep. Once there, she found Xavier sitting on his throne playing some handheld video game. He looked up and grinned when she entered. 

"Maya! Back already huh? Did you see anything by the overpass?" Maya nodded as she moved closer. 

"Yes sire, I saw something...unique, while I was attempting to spy on the green poncho." Xavier seemed to perk up a bit.

"Unique? Like what?" Maya almost didn't want to tell the truth, but she knew she had to. Xavier would have her head if she lied." 

"I saw the green poncho and the boy Craig from the other side. They were…" the words caught in Maya's throat. 

"They were what?" Xavier was definitely curious now. Maya took a breath. 

"They were talking about, starting a relationship...with each other. The two apparently share feelings for the other. They even hugged, and as I left, I saw them holding hands." Xavier's eyes went wide at this news. 

"Wow. Huh, that certainly is unique information. Pretty useless honestly, but interesting." Maya stepped a bit closer.

"Maybe not. We could make a move to capture Craig and force Omar to surrender his poncho to release him." Xavier rolled his eyes. 

"Maya come on. You know Omar better than I do. Do you really think he'd let us get anywhere near his boyfriend? And even if we did, he'd be busting down the gate with death in his eyes before we could even react." Maya thought for a minute, then nodded. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Omar is extremely protective of the people he cares about." Maya felt a pang in her chest as she remembered when he was that protective of her. 

"Maybe this information could be useful though. I have an idea." Xavier quickly grabbed a pencil and paper. He wrote something very carefully and folded the paper, handing it to Maya. 

"Bring our old chum this message won't you? Also, prepare an escort squad for later this afternoon." Maya seemed confused, but did as she was told. She barely heard Xavier as she was leaving. 

"I might not be able to hurt you, Omar, but I can humiliate you and your precious Craig." Maya had a bad feeling.


	3. Not the King's day

Craig decided to stick around and hang with Omar for the day. Kelsey was at the library with Stacks anyways, and JP went to watch Maney in a jumping contest with the other horse girls. It was nice to spend more time alone with him. Omar kept a sharp eye, but continued to chat with Craig about random things. After about an hour, something came from the bushes on the other side of the overpass. Omar readied his bow. Maya walked out with her hands raised. 

"What do you want Maya?" The angry edge of his voice made Maya flinch a bit. 

"I'm not here to fight, this time. I'm just here to deliver a message from King Xavier." Craig looked between the two kids nervously. He subconsciously grabbed onto Omar's sleeve. Omar looked at Craig for a moment, then back to Maya. He sighed and lowered his bow.

"Fine, just make it quick." Maya nodded and took the paper from her pocket. She read it out loud. 

"To the green poncho. We have become aware of your...relationship, to the map maker of the other side." Omar and Craig both blushed.

"Wait, what? How? We only just confessed a couple hours ago." Maya looked away, feeling just a touch of guilt. 

"One of our spies saw you. Anyways…" Maya looked back at the paper. 

"Unless you want everyone on both sides of the creek to know the truth, you will come to the big field by the King's keep in one hour to negotiate." Maya put the paper back in her pocket. Craig and Omar both looked terrified. Maya stayed stoic, but she was worried. She'd never seen Omar scared before. She turned around and walked off without a word. 

"Omar?" Craig's voice was cracking and nervous. Without thinking, Omar pulled him against his side protectively. Craig wrapped his arms around the other boy's torso and buried his face in Omar's neck. 

"What does Xavier think he's gonna get out of this? We're not even dating. We only just told each other our feelings. We haven't been on a date or anything yet. This is just weird." His tone was annoyed and actually made Craig chuckle a little. The two were silent for a minute, before Craig spoke up again. 

"I think I know someone who can help us. Two someones actually." Craig took Omar's hand and started leading him towards the strip mall. The boys walked into the Smoothie shop to see Courtney and Tabatha hanging out as usual. Courtney acknowledged the two first.

"Oh hey, it's you again. Need some more magic?" Tabatha snickered at this. Craig shook his head as the boys got closer.

"Not this time. I don't think magic can solve this. We actually wanted to ask you about dating." The teen girls looked surprised, and so did Omar. 

"You two are together right? Well, we just confessed our feelings for each other." Craig gave Omar's hand a light squeeze as he smiled. Omar shyly smiled back.

"And we were wondering what advice you might have for...what comes next?" The girls shared a look before breaking into big grins. Courtney clapped her hands.

"Aw, that is precious. Congrats you two." Both boys smile, but feel a little embarrassed. Tabatha laughs and pats Craig's head. 

"Didn't take you for the type, nice going. But something is telling me this is about more than dating advice. What's going on?" Craig sighs.

"I should have known I couldn't get past your witch sight. The truth is, we're in a bit of a spot." Craig quickly explains everything about Maya and Xavier. The teens share another look.

"Ouch, no wonder you guys need help." Omar finally speaks up. 

"What do we do? We're not actually dating. We only just found out about these feelings. If Xavier tells everyone we're together, it could get really weird." Courtesy nods. 

"The thing is, this is actually an easy solution. He doesn't have any power over something that doesn't exist." Omar and Craig look at each other confused. 

"You two are only at the beginning, and honestly I don't think it's time for you guys to actually date. Both of you are still pretty young, and you never know how your feelings will change over time." Omar nods.

"Yeah, that does make sense. We don't see each other outside of the creek anyways." 

"Exactly. And that's what you tell him. Even if he tries to start some rumors, you both know what's up and can wave it off." Craig smiles again. 

"But we can still hang out and stuff, right?" Tabatha laughs again. 

"Of course. Have fun. Anyone that says otherwise is a jerk." Both boys chuckled, until Omar's phone went off. He looked at the message. 

"It's Maya. She says we have fifteen minutes to get to the meeting." The two boys hurried to the door with Courtney calling behind them.

"Good luck you guys. And if anything happens, just come back and we'll put a curse on that dork." The boys waved and ran off. 

The moment of truth was almost here. 

As they entered the field, they could see Xavier and Maya already waiting. Craig took a deep breath before walking forward with Omar. Xavier looked smug as the two approached. 

"I'm impressed you actually came. I was starting to think you'd ditch to make out or something." Craig and Omar both went red from Xavier's words. Omar quickly calmed himself. 

"Dude, you know we're not together, right?" He spoke in his usual deadpan voice, which seemed to surprise Xavier. 

"What? But Maya said she saw you talking and holding hands." Omar's gaze moved over to Maya, who looked a bit sheepish. 

"That doesn't mean we're dating. We only just learned about these feelings. Neither of us have even had time to explore them yet. None of this means anything, and if you try to gossip about us, you'll be found out as a liar in a few minutes." Xavier clenches his fists in annoyance. 

"You don't know that. I'm the king, the kids will believe whatever I tell them to." Craig speaks up. 

"On your side of the creek. But on our side, where it actually matters, nobody knows who you are and everyone will think you're a weirdo for starting rumors without proof." Xavier became more visibly angry. He stepped forward, causing Omar to instinctively move in front of Craig and draw his bow. Maya put her hand on her bat. Omar sighed.

"Look, Xavier, you're not winning this one. There's nothing going on between us, and trying to start drama will just make you look desperate." Before Xavier could reply, a faint horn sounded in the distance. Craig looked at his phone.

"Oh man, it's dinner time. We have to go now. I'll definitely be late getting back all the way from here." Omar nodded and the two started to walk away.

"Hey! You can't just leave, we're not finished here!" 

"Yes we are." The two didn't break stride and didn't look back as they could hear Xavier getting close to a full tantrum. Soon they made their way back to the overpass. 

"Wow, that was something, wasn't it?" Omar nodded. The boys got into the pool boat and started down the creek. 

"So, we're definitely not dating...right?" Omar thought for a bit.

"Not now. It's too soon."

"But...what about later?" The boys locked eyes.

"Hmm, how about this; we promise to wait until we're in high school. We won't be at the creek anymore. If we still like each other by then, then we can talk dating. Deal?" Craig smiled. 

"Deal! But...can we still like, hold hands sometimes and junk?" Omar chuckled a bit. 

"Yeah, I'm cool with that." The two finally reached the stump and got back on land. Before he could say anything else, Craig pulled Omar into a hug.

"See you around dude." Omar hugged back.

"Yeah, see ya." The two finally parted ways and headed home. As Craig walked in, he saw his family already sat down for dinner. 

"Well look who finally made it. You get lost out there, guy?" Dwane teased as Craig sat down. 

"No, I was with Omar and lost track of time." Bernard gave a subtle smile. 

"Happens to the best of us. Now hurry up and eat before it gets cold." Nicole says. Craig happily digs in. It had been an interesting day, and he couldn't wait to tell his friends all about it tomorrow.


End file.
